long lost best friend
by blue-linx
Summary: disclaimer: don't own bleach, if I did I would either put my oc in it or make it a toshiro x Karin type story suck at summerys so I don't do them


CHAPTER 1 - toshiro has a best friend?

(toshiros profile)

befor i became a soul reaper i lived in the village with mygrandmar, every onr was sceard of me, was it my white hair of my terquise eye, i dont know, a while befor i meet matsumoto, my gran asked me to go shopping for her, i got all the things i needed to get for her and payed and then waited for my change but the keeper didnt give it to me so i waited and waited but when he fianly turned around he yelled at me "stupid kid,leave my shop befor you curse it!" and i turned away not bothering with my change, i was about toi leave untill i heard the spinttering of wood and a growl, befor me was a girl about my age with bright blue hair and ruby red eyes, on her head there were a set of black cat ears and i saw she had a tail as well, she tuned to the shop keeper and snarled.

"oi you, give him his change!" she yelled at the keeper as he shreaked like a little girl. "ahhhh, the black cat is in my shop, both of you get out befor you curse my shop!" he screams as the girl grabs a glass jar of hard candy and my shopping bags and then my hand, as she did i blushed "quick" she whkispered to me as she smiles a bitter sweet smile at the keeper and shouted "see ya" as we ran out with the candy only to hear him chse us with a wooden broom, "BRATS GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled untill he fianaly gave up considering we were hidden in a tree she pulled me up into.

she lent against the tree as we sat on its branches and sighed "sorry about that i just get soo pissed of when peoiple treat others like they do me, but to honist your the first person like me" she said as she passed me the candy and it was my turn to sigh "thanks to you i just lost grandmars shopping" i said with a little anger as she held up the whites bags and smirked a fanged smirk "you mean these?" she asked as i took them fro her with a mutted thankyou and i began to eat my half of the candy, "that was really foolish you know" i said as she gave me a confused look "how so, he didnt give your change, i took something for the same prise, so its tit for that" she said happily and stuck out a clawed hand "nmae tora neko" she said as i shookm it and replied "hitsugaya toshiro" and i though for a second then said " your name means tiger cat?" i said confused as she smiled " i dont know eaither my dad gave it to me befor he passed on" she answed as i bowed my head sadly "sorry i didnt know" i said as she smiled "dont worrie,its ok, liveing aslone is fine as well" she said as her head was too bowed and i just had to ask "what about the rest of your family" and she turned to me with tears in the corner of her eyes and tilted her head up, she was trying to cover up the fact she was crying, "they died saveing me from a hollow" she replied as we had finished our candy, " do you want to come to my place for a while" i asked and she looked at me with a shoked expression and then smiled kindly "yess, thank you, shiro" she repiled as i raised my left eyebrow "shiro?" i questioned as she smiled again "my name for you" and we left it as that.

when we got back my gardmar was overly delited to have a new graddaughter, and when it came to the cooking she cat eard girl was a nautraul and mad all kinds of tast treat and foods. when we were out geting things, people began to call us the cures couple, but we didnt care, we had found our first real friend, and best friend at that.

(preasant day) (toshiro's profile)

i walked into my office just to see my lieutenant passed out on the sofa with a stack of papers on her desk and sighed, "MATSUMOTO, GET UP" i yelled as she jumped up very quickly as she then stairs at me and smiles a very goffy grin "ohhhh hiiiyya ca...pppin" she slured proveing she wasnt sober so sighed "just go back to your room and sober up, i'll do your work, again" i said as she jumped up hugged me and ran out and i staryted he work, 'this is gonna be a very long day' i thought to my self as i began her work.

what ya think so far, my first bleach story, plz reveiw xxxx

XD


End file.
